


Доброе утро

by not_antisocial



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_antisocial/pseuds/not_antisocial
Summary: Дэн не любит утро в целом, а утро без Фила - особенно.





	Доброе утро

**Author's Note:**

> крохотулечка-драббл написан летом на основе вот этого твита https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/875437769820172288  
> но после я про него забыла, так что выкладываю только сейчас.  
> небечено и даже невычитано, со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями.

Дэн с детства ненавидел просыпаться рано. Наверное, в этом следует винить школьную систему, которая почему-то решила, что в восемь утра дети способны лучше усвоить учебный материал. Стоит ли говорить, что с начальной школы ранний подъем для Дэна всегда был ужасной пыткой. Лишь в старшей школе и чуть позже, на первом курсе, когда у него была возможность самому выбирать время занятий, Дэн смог избавиться от мучений раннего подъема. В университете он даже не выбрал курс испанского, который всегда хотел выучить, только потому, что лекции по нему начинались в девять утра. Но, учитывая его неудавшуюся академическую карьеру, возможно, это и к лучшему. Зато он целый год на первом и последнем своем курсе в университете спокойно спал до двенадцати, никуда не спеша и не опаздывая.  
В общем, Дэну было гораздо комфортнее во второй половине дня. Так что теперь, когда он мог позволить себе начинать рабочий «день» в любое время суток, он и вовсе стал ночной совой. К счастью, Фил тоже предпочитал спать до середины дня и работать ночью, поэтому с самого начала — еще со времен пятичасовых разговоров по скайпу — они оба считали утром время, когда большинство людей уже съели свой полуденный ланч.  
***

Несмотря на то, что в доме Дэна и Фила утро начиналось так поздно, иногда утренний завтрак затягивался до неприличия. Обязательные две чашки кофе для Фила и зеленый чай для Дэна, две порции лаки чармс и парочка серий аниме с перерывами на имейлы и твиттер — тут дел часа на два, справедливо считал Дэн. Конечно, сейчас они уже не позволяли себе расслабленно завтракать в кровати, обложившись едой, так часто, как раньше, но традиция должна оставаться традицией.  
В самом начале их отношений эта рутина могла прерываться на долгие поцелуи, после которых в груди не хватало воздуха и снова хотелось вернуться в кровать, или даже ограничиться ближайшей горизонтальной поверхностью (о, сколько утреннего петтинга видел их кухонный бар в Манчестере!) Но сейчас, повзрослев, они предпочитали «не прерывать священность долгих завтраков зовом плоти», как сказал однажды Дэн как раз после такого перерыва, заставившего их обоих идти в душ второй раз за два часа.  
***

Конечно, привычные поздние подъемы и долгие завтраки иногда нарушались обстоятельствами — вспомнить хотя бы месяцы репетиций по утрам перед туром или адские ранние перелеты в США. Гораздо реже они были вынуждены вставать рано поодиночке, когда Дэну или Филу нужно было съездить домой или по делам.  
Чаще всего именно Фил уезжал проведать родителей и посетить какое-нибудь важное семейное мероприятие («Серьезно, как много тетушек и племянников может быть у одного человека?» — возмущался Дэн). Вот, например, как на прошлой неделе, когда Фил ездил на крестины своей очередной двоюродной племянницы, и, поскольку его поезд в Манчестер отправлялся в восемь сорок пять, он проснулся очень рано, что хоть раз не опоздать на вокзал.  
Пять заведенных будильников с разницей в пару минут заставили Дэна испуганно вздрогнуть во сне, но привычка спать через ужасный шум, оставшаяся после пяти лет жизни рядом с соседями с дрелью, дала о себе знать, и он не проснулся. Полусонный, он лишь почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к щеке чужих губ, прежде чем опять закутаться в одеяло, прячась от пробивающихся сквозь жалюзи лучей солнца. Звука защелкивающегося дверного замка он уже не услышал.  
Проснувшись в привычные двенадцать часов дня, Дэн не открывая глаз, потянулся к другой к другой стороне кровати в поисках теплого знакомого тела рядом, но его руки наткнулись на пустоту. «О да, Фил же уехал в Манчестер!» — вспомнил он, лениво выкарабкиваясь из горы подушек. Самому Дэну не очень нравилось это скопление одеал и подушек на кровати, но Фил настаивал, что раз их кровать теперь такая огромная (матрас кинг-сайз на заказ), то все должно быть по правилам. Сами правила для огромной кровати Фил не уточнял, но под молчаливый протест Дэна в их спальне появилось четыре мини-подушки и два пледа.  
Спускаясь на кухню, Дэн вспомнил, как вчера вечером обещал проводить Фила на вокзал с утра, и тут же почувствовал угрызения совести. Собственно, практической пользы от того, что Дэн проснулся бы вместе с Филом в жуткую рань, и они наскоро позавтракали бы вместе, пока ждут такси, не было никакой. Они бы оба нервничали и злились из-за недосыпа и наверняка бы ругались из-за всякой мелочи типа забытой зарядки. Но для Дэна было важно показать свою солидарность с Филом, которому тоже ранний подъем был просто невыносим, поэтому ему стало стыдно, что он не смог пересилить себя и предательски проспал.  
Не облегчал мучения совести и тот факт, что если бы ему самому нужно было вставать так рано по делам, Фил — и Дэн знал это наверняка — обязательно бы составил ему компанию за завтраком или даже проводил бы до вокзала. Позапрошлой весной, когда Дэн летал в Стокгольм для работы над документалкой, Фил всегда просыпался вместе с ним, чтобы они могли позавтракать вдвоем. Учитывая ужасно насыщенный график Дэна в то время (перелеты туда и обратно, конвенции, интервью и, к тому же, съемки видео для своего канал), Дэн тогда спал всего по пять часов в сутки, измотанный работой. Так что в то время эти полтора часа по утрам, в тишине их дома, были единственной возможностью для них побыть вместе.  
На кухне, как и следовало предположить, Дэна ждали открытые дверцы кухонного шкафчика и недопитая чашка кофе, уже покрывшегося противной пленкой. Закрыв дверцы и вымыв чашку, он приготовил себе хлопья и включил кофемашину, скорее чисто механически, потому что делал так, когда готовил завтрак на двоих. Сам Дэн последнее время по утрам пил зеленый чай, что вызывало немало подтруниваний со стороны Фила, который не мог начать день без дозы кофеина. Дэн втайне немного побаивался, что такая зависимость со временем плохо скажется на его здоровье, но молчал, потому что после тридцатилетия Фил не очень любил разговоры о своем возрасте, даже шутливые.  
Кофемашина перестала гудеть, показывая, что кофейник уже полон. Глубоко вздохнув, Дэн наполнил свою любимую чашку с хэлло-китти и, прихватив парочку крампетов, он поднялся обратно в спальню. Завтракать в одиночестве ему совершенно не хотелось, посмотреть было нечего — они с Филом только начали пересматривать «Ковбоя Бибопа» и не мог же Дэн смотреть его один — так что он решил убить время на ютубе. Посмотрев около сотни видео с щеночками, Дэн уже не знал, чем еще себя занять. Вообще-то ему нужно было монтировать видео симс для канала, но Дэн никак не мог заставить себя быть продуктивным. Обычно Фил занимался всей рабочей рутиной, типо составления графика, ответами на письма и оплатой счетов, и своим примером заставлял Дэна устыдиться своей лени и сделать хоть что-то. Но сейчас Фил был далеко, утро — унылым, кофе безвкусным, а день обещал стать ужасно долгим. Дэн подумал, что единственным способом развеять сегодняшнюю тоску будет написать Брайони насчет того маникюрного салона, куда она хотела его затащить. В конце концов, если Чендлер ходил с Рейчел на маникюр, то чем он, Дэн, хуже? Как только Дэн разблокировал телефон, чтобы написать Брай, на экране появилось уведомление от Фила — тот написал, что уже приехал и тетушка Агата коварно заставляет его есть сырный суп. На лице Дэна расплылась глупая улыбка.  
***

В итоге он, конечно же, никуда не пошел и почти весь день, с перерывами на кулинарные шоу и пиццу из Доминос, переписывался в Филом обо всем и ни о чем одновременно. Ближе к полуночи они уже просто бросали друг другу самые странные эмоджи, которые только мог предложить ios, но так не закончили этот дурацкий диалог. Душу эгоистично грело знание, что Филу без него так же неловко и непривычно, что по нему скучают и хотят вернуться поскорее. Это было таким ребячеством, но Дэн ничего не мог с собой поделать. После почти 8 лет в отношениях нелепо радоваться таким мелочам, ведь он и так отлично знает о Филе и его чувствах, больше, чем о себе самом, никогда не сомневался в них, даже когда сомневался во всем остальном. Только вот улыбка никак не хотела сходить с его лица, словно он вернулся в прошлое, к своему подростковому восторгу и фантазиях, к дрожащим пикселям на экране скайпа. Бросив надежду на выигрыш в негласном соревновании на самый необычный эмоджи, Дэн отправил Филу простое и знакомое: «я соскучился», с черным сердечком сразу после — брэнд есть брэнд, Фил поймет. Ответ в виде звонка не заставил себя ждать. Голос Фила уставший и тихий. Он рассказывает как прошли крестины, что говорили многочисленные тетушки, описывает нового лабрадора дяди Николаса, в шутку ругает Дэна за так и не смонтированное видео — и шепчет «люблю тебя» на выдохе.  
И хотя засыпать без Фила рядом ощущается так же странно, как и просыпаться без него — той ночью Дэн спит на удивление хорошо.  
***

Когда для Дэна наступает утро - на часах почти полдень и все работники офисов по соседству собираются на ланч - Фил уже ждет его на кухне, держа остывающую чашку с кофе в руках. "Заварить тебе чаю?", - спрашивает он, и Дэн целует его в свежевыбритую щеку, улыбаясь в поцелуй, - "И тебе доброе утро!".


End file.
